Hallowscream
by misstory5120
Summary: This is rated T! Kids should not read this! You will forever be paranoid if you do! Do not click! This is a story of how Halloween changed it's name, I cannot stress enough that, this is VERY scary. It all started in the guild Fairy Tail...


**Konnichiwa minna! Quick oneshot for Halloween! I'll be back with my Love is Cruel story soon! Oh yes, Hanara is in it! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>This is the story of how Halloween got changed to Hallowscream. It's a VERY frightening story, adult supervision is advised. Kids, don't go telling this to babies please! For they might be paranoid for the rest of their' lives.<p>

It was an average day in Magnolia, more so, an average day in the guild Fairy Tail. Yup, the same old shouting and laughing.

"Shut up you ice idiot!" a pink-haired mage shouted.

"No you pointy eyes! You just tipped my drink over!" a black-haired mage shouted back.

"You made my soup cold!" the pink-haired yelled back.

"Natsu…" a pink-haired girl said.

"Grey…" a scarlet-haired girl turned her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" they both glared.

"N-nothing!" Grey huddled in a corner.

"Grrr….Hanara you're on my side!" Natsu shouted stomping towards her, completely ignoring Erza, which is new.

"Not when I'm trying to do research on something! You baka!" Hanara yelled back angrily.

"Natsu, quit fighting geez," Lucy sighed.

"I ain't a baka!" Natsu defended with demon eyes.

"Hmph, really?" Hanara questioned.

"Yup!" Natsu smirked.

"Alright, then here's a question for you, anyone can answer it, there's a bucket full of water that weighs 150 lbs. How can it become lighter?" Hanara asked with a sly smile.

"Um….use a lighter?" Natsu answered dumbly.

"No you idiot….Lucy…" Hanara trembled.

"Sigh, you put a hole in it duh," Lucy answered.

"Aye!" Happy came from no where.

"Shut up neko!" Lucy blurted out.

"Well that was a hard joke!" Natsu whined.

"Whatever, let Lucy and me get back to our research," Hanara turning her eyes back to the table.

"Research what?" Natsu asked peeking over the two girls' shoulders.

"Halloween! It's some kind of day in October!" Lucy smiled.

"Something on the 31st about dressing up and getting sweets!" Hanara explained with joy, "That includes….mhm…chocolate…." Hanara daydreamed.

"Do you like chocolate or something?" Happy asked flying over.

"Like?" Natsu gave Happy a confused look, "Hanara LOVES chocolate, she told me if this whole world was made out of chocolate, it would disappear in a day and be inside her, and I don't get it,"

"EH? What about fish!" Happy asked worried.

"She hates fish, unless it's spicy!" Natsu grinned.

"Hiiiiiiii," Happy moaned before sulking.

"Oh boy," Lucy sighed.

"I'm surprised she doesn't get fat," Natsu crossed his arm before he heard a snap.

"Did you just say fat?" Hanara stood up.

"N-no," Natsu lied forgetting 'that' rule.

"You sure? Cause it sounded to me that you broke the rule of calling anyone fat fatty," Hanara glared.

"I didn't!" Natsu defended trying to look calm.

"Sure…" Hanara gave him an 'I'm watching you look' before getting back to her research.

"So, why are you researching this Halowen?" Natsu asked.

"It's Halloween and because Hanara and I plan on doing it!" Lucy smiled.

"Eh! Can't I come! How about the whole team?" Natsu whined hoping to get some food.

"Sure if you want," Hanara approved.

"Wohoo! Foood!" Natsu jumped happily.

"FISH!" Happy flew around.

"Wendy! Erza! Grey!" Lucy shouted motioning them to come over.

Wendy heard Lucy and gave a curious look before coming over to her table with Charle. Erza came as well with her cheesecake and Grey came over naked.

"Grey your clothes," Hanara pointing sighing.

"GAH! Where did they go?" Grey began to search.

"Pfft," Natsu tried to endure his laugh, but Grey heard him.

SMACK!

"Geeh…ga….OI Grey! Why the hell did you throw that at me!" Natsu shouted angrily throwing the box that hit his face away.

"And why'd you laugh?" Grey asked with a dark aura.

"Cause it was funny ice idiot,"

"Who'd you call ice idiot flame brain,"

"I called you ice idiot perverted stripper,"

"You wanna go?"

"Let's," Natsu smirked.

BONK!

"NO FIGHTING OR ELSE THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE IS YOUR BLOOD! GOT IT?" Hanara gave a dark aura.

"NO FIGHTING!" Erza glared.

"H-hai!" Natsu and Grey huddled in a corner.

"Ah, so why did you call as Hanara-san, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked with a smile.

"Oh ya! Do you wanna go Halloween with us? Or the correct term is trick-or-treating," Hanara smiled.

"Halloween?" Erza and Charle questioned.

"Ya, you go trick-or-treating! Meaning you dress up and knock on other people's houses and they give you sweets!" Lucy smiled happily.

"Wah! Sweets!" Wendy said clapping her hands together.

"Hm, I hope they have some pastries for me," Erza crossed her arms.

"Sounds interesting," Grey commented.

"So do you guys wanna come?" Hanara asked.

"Sure!" they all agreed.

"What are you guys talking bout?" Levy walked over.

"Halloween, you get sweets!" Lucy smiled.

"CANDY!" Levy clapped her hands with joy.

The word, "candy!" shouted through the whole guild, and caught everyone's intention. All of them drooled and ran over to Team Natsu,

"Sweets! I wanna come!"

"Can I come?"

"I want sweets!"

"Candy!"

"We should have a party!"

Everyone kept on laughing and asking the team whether to join or not. Grey and Natsu covered their' ears annoyed, as well as Charle and Happy. Wendy gave a sweat drop, Erza sat down with a vain in her forehead, about to loose her temper. Although, Hanara already lost it, as was about to kill someone, until Lucy grabbed her and started running, motioning the Team to come,

"To my house!" Lucy unexpectedly shouted running out of the guild with everyone.

All of them arrived in a few minutes, and busted through Lucy's door,

"Ah, you didn't have to do that!" Lucy whined flopping on her bed, now having to pay for the door.

"They're crazy!" Hanara sighed.

"I guess…not that you are either," Lucy mumbled.

"Are we going to take everyone?" Wendy asked.

"That's too much," Charle corrected.

"Aye," Happy flew tiredly.

"Guess we're not going then," Grey crossed his arms.

"Awww, I wanted food," Natsu said sadly.

"No, we're going, candy is something we need in our body," Erza stepped in.

"You just want the pastries," Lucy sweat dropped.

"What's the plan?" Hanara asked.

"I don't want to say this, but, we'll have to lie. Just say it was a joke, and when it's time, we'll sneak out and go trick-or-treating," Erza explained.

"Like ninjas!" Natsu and Happy laughed giving a ninja pose.

"That sounds alright," Hanara approved, "But I'm not gonna lie, someone else will have to do it,"

"I don't think I can," Wendy smiled.

"Sorry everyone! B-but I can't lie to our nakama!" Erza clenched her fists, "Please punch me!"

"No, it's fine," Lucy sweat dropped.

Everyone stared at Lucy. Lucy gave a weird look, not getting the situation,

"What?" Lucy asked.

"YOU DO IT!" everyone said at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy moved back with a surprised and 'I don't want to' look, "Why?"

"Cause no one else wants to," Natsu crossed his arms.

"But I don't want to either!" Lucy whined.

"Lucy…please do it," Hanara smiled giving a dark aura.

"H-hai!" Lucy bowed scared.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy was sitting at the bar, reading a book. Suddenly, Levy came over with a cute smile,<p>

"So Lu-chan~!" Levy started.

"Um…what?" Lucy fake smiled knowing what the question would be.

"So~ can we come with you on your sweet picking?" Levy asked.

"Um…well…." Lucy sweated looked behind her, and she saw all of them, just staring at her desperately, except for Juvia who stared at her as a love rival.

Lucy turned away quickly, fidgeting, then she answered as best she could,

"Um…well…you see, we found out that…well, you don't really get sweets! It's just to get the children excited! Ahaha, you really just do nothing," Lucy scratched her head.

"Hm…." Levy stared at her, leaving Lucy paranoid, the looked back and said, "Awww, sorry minna, Lu-chan said it was just to get children excited,"

"AWWWWWWWW~" everyone looked glum before going back to their hobbies.

"Phew~" Lucy sighed then looked behind her, and saw everyone giving her a creepy thumbs up, Lucy quickly turned her head back, "What's with them?"

* * *

><p>October 31, 8:00 pm, on the streets of a neighborhood in Magnolia, Starnine Street. 2 witches, a bunny, 2 fairies, 2 ninjas, said to be spy, but really naked, and their big sacs, literally, walked down the sidewalk.<p>

"Grey your clothes," Lucy sighed.

"I don't care right now," Grey sighed.

"Nin nin!" Natsu whispered.

"Aye," Happy said back.

"You guys," Hanara sighed.

"Pastires…" Erza murmured.

"This will be fun!" Wendy smiled.

"I guess…" Charle answered.

Lucy was a black spider witch, with a torn-looking black dress with webs that went down to her ankles, a spider pin that was in the middle top of her dress, flare like sleeves, a cape with spiders printed on it, and a broomstick and hat.

Hanara wore a red bat witch costume. With small bat wings on her back, and a dress that went just above her knees with a pointy outline, black bat patterns printed on her dress, red gloves that went to her elbow, a broomstick, and black and red hat.

Erza was her black bunny costume. She requipped to it with her magic, and it had those favorite white bunny ears she liked.

Wendy was a blue fairy. She had big wings on her back, and a blue dress that went to her knees with a rigid edge. She had a blue and pink wand and Charle had the same outfit, but smaller.

The 2 ninjas were Happy and Natsu, who didn't really put on anything. Happy gave a hand sign and Natsu just pulled his scarf up higher.

The naked person was Grey.

VICTIM 1

Hanara walked over to the door and knocked on it, two kids answered with cute pumpkin costumes. One was a girl with short black hair and blue eyes, and the other was a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Happy Hallo-" the two kids were about to say before they took a good look at them.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" the Team grinned opening their sacks.

SLAM!

"D-did they just slam the door on us?" Grey asked annoyed.

"Did we do something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Let's just move on…" Lucy led the way afraid of Hanara's temper.

"Aye.." Happy said confused about what happened.

VICTIM 2

"What was that about?" Grey asked annoyed.

"Maybe the kids were scared cause of a stripper, nin nin," Natsu smirked.

"What'd you say flame idiot?" Grey glared.

"I said you're a stripper ice brain," Natsu glared back.

SMACK!

"Did I not say no fighting?" Erza glared with a sword out, luckily Hanara didn't hear, so it was only bad, not too bad.

Unfortunately, Lucy already knocked on the door, and two teenage girls saw the 'show', and stared at them for a whole minute,

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

SLAM

"Ehm…" Wendy smiled with a sweat drop.

"Ah…ah…" Erza stood there with wide eyes, before going into a bow, "I'm sorry for my temper! Someone please punch me!"

"Ah…well," Lucy sweat dropped while Hanara sighed.

"Not sweets yet," Happy sulked.

"Be quiet," Charle ordered.

VICTIM 3 (last one cause I'm lazy)

Wendy walked over and knocked on the door. Two kids came out, with a basket a treats for the Team,

"Happy Hallow…een," the shouted, but quietly said the last part.

"Trick-or-treat!" team Natsu all said

"Uh..yeah! Here take it all! Just take it!" one kid said giving the whole basket to Lucy.

"Really?" Lucy was shocked.

"Arigato!" Wendy smiled.

"Candy!" Happy shouted happily.

"Y-ya, bye!" the other kid said before slamming the door and running away.

"Wow," Hanara commented.

* * *

><p>The next day, the trick-or-treat fellows were all on the table tired, and depressed,<p>

"That wasn't really fun," Natsu whined.

"Well, we got some candy at least," Lucy tried to cheer everyone up.

"But there were know pastries," Erza said sadly.

"Natsu! Happy! Grey! Lucy! Erza! Hanara! Wendy! Charle!" master shouted from the bar angrily.

"What?" Hanara asked.

"Thanks to you guys, we have to pay money to Starnine Street!" master cried.

"Um…why so?" Lucy asked knowing that place, as well as everyone in that table.

"Just take a look at this!" Master showed a huge packet of papers, which Levy began to read, with everyone else behind them except for the team.

"Erm…" Levy began to read…

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh! These people looked like monsters! One was naked!'

'What up with the pink hair?'

'The blue monster looked toooooo innocent,'

'Flying cats I tell ya! FLYING CATS!'

'Woohoo! Girl power beat up TWO guys!'

'Be careful minna~! They might eat your town!'

'There was blood on the bunny's hair,'

'There was a pervert trying to flirt with me naked,'

'One guy looks stupid,'

'Thanks to you my brother has to go to therapy lessons,'

'I want pink hair!'

'They're too loud, people are trying to evacuate from the street!'

'There goes my chocolate, and who has blue hair?'

'The ninja boy sucked, and the naked guy was stupid,'

'Pretty girls….'

'I soooooo did not have a Happy Halloween,'

"…it says," Levy finished reading the first page, "…and there's 10 more pages of these?"

"Erm…thanks, to you, my kids are psycho," one mage read.

"Woozy…." Another read.

"Um…..Happy Halloween!" another said.

"And….what?" Juvia was astonished, "Juvia read it and it says, "Enjoy your sweets!"

"NANI!" they all turned to the guilty table.

"Grey-sama, how could you~!" Juvia cried.

Everyone felt betrayed, they didn't get sweets, some, like Macao, started to cry.

"So….." master took a step on the floor to the table.

Natsu, Grey, and Happy gulped like what, 3 times? Lucy sweat dropped with Wendy and Charle. And Hanara and Erza simply turned their heads away.

"…you got sweets without us…" master glared, and behind him was a guild mob, oh boy.

CHARGE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

And that my friends, is how Halloween got its name changed to Hallowscream. You see, it was Natsu, Grey, and the ecksheed that screamed like little girls. Although, while Lucy ran away and Wendy and Charle hid in a corner, Hanara and Erza were busy making some other people scream like little girls.

"Scary!"

Right? So children, don't go telling this to ANYONE! Or else….

"Else what?"

Or else….HANARA AND ERZA WILL GET YOU!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween!- Misstory5120<strong>


End file.
